


Explore

by sonofdvrin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, whoops look at me making a fic including my major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofdvrin/pseuds/sonofdvrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has to take over an archaeology field camp along with Thorin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explore

Bilbo had always prided himself with being intelligent and always keeping up with the news from the science world. His love for knowledge also included sharing it with other people, so that’s how he landed a teaching position at his local university. Although he never had much practical experience in anthropology, he had enough knowledge and charisma to charm his way into the job.

On this fateful day, Bilbo was sitting in his office, enjoying a nice midday snack when the head of the anthropology department, Gandalf, knocked on the door. Bilbo perked up, confused as to why Gandalf would need to talk to him at the current moment. Letting himself in, Gandalf sat down across from Bilbo.

“What’s going on?” Bilbo inquired. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, well, not necessarily, Bilbo,” Gandalf answered. “I know this is last minute, but you are the only professor here without any family. There is something very important I must ask of you.”

“Is it regarding that archaeology field school happening next quarter?” Bilbo replied, rather hesitantly.

“Quite so, young Bilbo,” Gandalf said. “I am afraid that Radagast has not been able to attend to due some issues. So I must ask you to take over for him.”

“Gandalf, I can’t just leave everything!” Bilbo explained.

“Oh dear child, you will have to see the world eventually. It will not remain hidden for very long. Might as well see it on your own terms,” Gandalf stated. “Now, good day, and be prepared to leave in a few weeks.

~ ~ ~

Bilbo huffed as he carried his bags to the tent. The long walk to the camp was terrible and dirty, much to the dismay of Bilbo. The only reason why Bilbo went was because of the offer of a raise and a chance to have his name in articles. There was only a small group attending the field school, Bilbo knowing none of them. 

“You must be Mr. Baggins,” a gruff voice said.

Bilbo turned towards the voice, seeing an attractive, yet rough looking man. He guessed they were about the same age, although the man seemed to have much more to him than he should. Bilbo nodded, in regards to the man’s statement.

“Yes, I am Bilbo. And you would be Mr. Thorin Oakenshield?” Bilbo inquired.

“Yes, I am. Keep in mind I run this field school and you are only here to help confirm our findings,” Thorin stated authoritatively.

Bilbo nodded and gulped. This was going to be a long few months.

~ ~ ~

After about a month out in the field, Bilbo had made friends with much of the crew. Thorin seemed to be the only one with a slight distaste for him. Bilbo was determined to get Thorin to like him simply because he discovered he might have deep feelings for the rough man. It was one night around a campfire he got his chance.

“Thorin,” Bilbo said tentatively, as he sat down.

“Bilbo,” Thorin replied curtly.

“You know, I know this guy. I think he’s very lonely, lonelier than he lets on, and maybe more than he realizes,” Bilbo explained. “He has friends, but nobody to understand his love. I think he needs to know it might be misunderstood, but it’ll find a home soon enough.” 

Thorin smiled a bit and said, “Life can do terrible things, Bilbo, you must understand that, but it is a pain everyone must go through.“

“Then don’t go through it alone,” Bilbo whispered, hoping for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for sergeantjamesbbarns on Tumblr


End file.
